


Snacks

by EspadaIV



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Thinking About Things, eating sweets, nothing porny, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Shiro thinks about snacks, cookies, pudding, and Ganta.





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that popped into my head about Shiro, Ganta, and snacks.

Shiro loves snacks.

 

Shiro loves so much she eats them five times a day. She's only supposed to eat them once a day.

 

She loved the cookies that Gramps gave her. They melted on her tongue. She liked the star-shaped ones the best because they seem to taste sweeter than the others. Shiro always saved the almond ones for Ganta.

 

Ganta loved the almond ones.

 

He also loved pudding, but Shiro loved pudding too. Sometimes Shiro loved pudding more than she loved Ganta.

 

Shiro always ate the pudding. She saved the cookies for Ganta. She would share cookies with Ganta, but she wouldn't share the pudding.

 

Snacks always tasted better when shared with friends. That is what Ganta's mother always said.

 

She missed Ganta.


End file.
